


Celebrate

by annelea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/annelea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fugaku thinks about a gift for Sasuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from FFN

When Sasuke completed his first fire technique, Uchiha Fugaku was a very proud man. It filled him with the knowledge that his sons were both going to be great men and exemplary assets to the Uchiha clan. But how to celebrate?

Mikoto planned a family dinner in which Itachi actually participated, putting a hold on plans he had with Shisui. Itachi took the boy on a special hunting excursion to acquire the foot moulds of a giant cat. But what could Fugaku do to show his pride?

On his way to investigate a dispute in the market, he found his answer.

Sasuke had a love of fruits and vegetables, a blessing when it came to getting him to eat his dinner as a toddler. With a small smile, Fugaku bought a bright red basket and filled it with as many kinds of tomatoes, apples, and red peppers he could find before going home and placing it on his youngest son's bed.


End file.
